Underground Canals
The Underground Canals‏‎ are a location in Mafia III. History The underground canals are a system of waterways located beneath ‏‎New Bordeaux in the Downtown, French Ward, Frisco Fields, Pointe Verdun, River Row and Tickfaw Harbor districts. Entrances The canals can be entered through a variety of ways, either through water level entrances, basements and lower levels of buildings or through various ground level access points. Downtown *The tunnels beneath the Cavar Construction Site. *In the parking garage of the New Bordeaux Police Department precinct. *Water level entrance, just east of the foot bridge to Frisco Fields. *Water level entrance just south of Nuit Blanche. (Only accessible on foot.) *Trapdoor inside Nuit Blanche. (Only accessible during Covered in Blood.) *Water level entrance west of the Children's Hospital. *Ground level access in the large alley south of Swoosh Bar & Grill. French Ward *The tunnels in the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club. *Water level entrance just south of the Everyday Laundromat. *Ground level access point behind Saint Jerome's Catholic Church. *Ground level access point in the alley west of the 800 club. *Ground level access point in an alcove behind a fountain, southwest of Les Trois Pattes Bar. *Ground level access point in an alcove behind a fountain, east of Les Trois Pattes Bar. *Ground level access point behind the south Porn Studio. *Underground tunnels beneath Un Belle Jardin. *Water level entrance just south of the middle bridge to Tickfaw Harbor. Frisco Fields *Frisco Fields has a single short underground canal that runs directly below Boicherot's. It's accessible by water level points on the north and south. Pointe Verdun *Pointe Verdun has a single short underground canal along its eastern border with Tickfaw Harbor. It's accessible from the north and south by water level access points, and by two ground level stairways in the middle. River Row *A ground level access point on the north side of a large nondescript warehouse in central River Row, between Shooter's Bar and Silvio Collateral Pawn & Loan. *More locations coming soon. Tickfaw Harbor :Sothern Tickfaw Haebor *Water level entrance just south of the middle bridge to the French Ward. *Water level entrance just north of Stolen Car Warehouse. *Ground level access down a ramp in central Tickfaw Harbor, due east of Best Oil. (Can be accessed with a vehicle.) *Water level entrance centered between the two bridges to northern Tickfaw Harbor. Appearances *The Home Fires Burn *Work the Man Who Bleeds *Evil That Men Do *Covered in Blood Notable Items Some items may only be available while a specific mission or objective is active. Collectibles *Communist Propaganda poster #8 on a retaining wall near the underground canal entrance along the northeast shore of Downtown. *Hot Rod Magazine dated June 1966 in the underground canal system beneath a parking garage in southwest Downtown. *Playboy Magazine dated November 1966 in the northeast underground canal area of Downtown. Other *Medicine Cabinet in the canal area of the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth jazz Club. *$500 in cash in River Row along with Fabio Fulci and his crew. *Several TL-49 Fuses can be found in the various canal areas. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Underground Canals 2.jpg|Water level entrance Underground Canals 3.jpg|Underground canals Underground Canals 4.jpg|Ground level access point exterior Underground Canals 5.jpg|Ground level access point interior Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III